ore_twifandomcom-20200213-history
Gimme! Revolution
| Japanese = ギミー!レボリューション | Romanized = Gimī! Reboryūshon | Artist = Maaya Uchida | Album = Gimme! Revolution Single | Release = October 22, 2014 }} is the opening theme of Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. anime series. The song is performed by Maaya Uchida. Track Listing The song is written by Saori Kodama, composed by Tomoya Tabuchi (UNISON SQUARE GARDEN), arranged by Yashikin, and produced by Akihiro Tomita. # # # Gimme! Revolution Instrumental # Ambiguous☆Shaky Heart Instrumental Lyrics Romaji= Why? kimi ni toitai sono atsui jōnetsu no shinka Matte iwakan no riyū koi ja mada yowai na 100-tōri no suki ga hōwa shite mo naritai no ha only one Omowazu seichō shiteku kono kami ha sotsugyō? Kimi ga chanto furi muite kuretara kitto sore ga kansei katachi Rikutsu janai to ka doko ka de yonda kotoba yori Me~ippai (whoa) senobi shitai (YES!!) hajimete no chōsen kamo ne (Growing UP!!→Next phase) Tell me why　kimi ni toitai sono atsui jōnetsu no shinka Sō kimi ga kimi de aru sonzai ga kataru miracle (Uh, baby) Nē, motto shiritai kono mune ga takanaru shikumi Mohaya koi sae ryōga shichau atarashī kakumei no yokan Kyō mo S.O.S kake tsukete kite ne hero Rescue!! Su~, ha~, Check, Check, desu All right kimi no iibun nanka fu ni ochichatta Ironna jibun aenai mama nante hitori botchi to kawannaishi Rikai ha ato kara? Mekurumeite dōshitara ī? Escort (kya) onegai ne (yatta) futari nara nandemo dekisō (You are my HERO!!) Take me high　Kimi to mezasu no ano haruka jōnetsu no paradise Mō kimi ga kimi de nakya kono hoshi ga pinch nan da yo (Uh, baby) Mē, itsuka iwasete tokimeki ga umi dasu kotoba Sore ha ai to mo link shichau otona miman watashi no kakumei Wao!! GOGO!!　Docchi? Oh my god…, OK! Come on! Un, iku yo itsumo ima ga saikō desho Ready GO!! Nē, oshiete kikasete kore kara dō naru no? Kore ijō nai kurai tokimeki ga kasoku shichau yo (Growing UP!!→Final phase) Mezameteku watashi-tachi dake no katachi |-| Kanji= Why?　キミに問いたい　そのアツい情熱の進化 待って　違和感の理由　恋じゃまだ弱いな 100通りの好きが飽和しても　なりたいのはオンリーワン 思わず成長してく　この髪は卒業? キミがちゃんと振り向いてくれたら　きっとそれが完成形 理屈じゃないとか　どこかで読んだコトバより めえいっぱい(わあ)背伸びしたい(YES!!)はじめての挑戦かもね (Growing UP!!→Next phase) Tell me why　キミに問いたい　そのアツい情熱の進化 そうキミがキミである　存在が語るミラクル(Uh, baby) ねえ、もっと知りたい　この胸が高鳴る仕組み もはや恋さえ凌駕しちゃう　アタラシイ革命の予感 今日もS.O.S　駆けつけて来てねヒーロー　Rescue!! すー、はー、Check, Check,　テス オーライ　キミの言い分　なんかフに落ちちゃった いろんな自分　会えないままなんて　ひとりぼっちと変わんないし 理解はあとから?　メクルメイテどうしたらいい? エスコート(きゃ)お願いね(やった)ふたりならなんでもできそう (You are my HERO!!) Take me high　キミと目指すの　あの遥か情熱のパラダイス もうキミがキミでなきゃ　この星がピンチなんだよ(Uh, baby) ねえ、いつか言わせて　トキメキが生みだすコトバ それは愛ともリンクしちゃう　オトナ未満わたしの革命 Wao!! GOGO!!　どっち? Oh my god…, OK! Come on! うん、行くよっ　いつも今が最高でしょ　Ready GO!! ねえ、教えて　聞かせて　これからどうなるの? これ以上ないくらい　トキメキが加速しちゃうよ (Growing UP!!→Final phase) 目覚めてく　わたし達だけのカタチ Tell me why　キミに問いたい　そのアツい情熱の進化 そうキミがキミである　存在が語るミラクル(Uh, baby) ねえ、もっと知りたい　この胸が高鳴る仕組み もはや恋さえ凌駕しちゃう　アタラシイ革命の予感 今日もS.O.S　駆けつけて来てねヒーロー　Rescue!! |-| English= Why? I want to ask you about the evolution of that burning hot passion Hold on, this funny feeling, it's still too weak to be love Even saturated with affection in 100 ways, I want to be the only one I wonder if I'm outgrowing this hairstyle, that keeps getting longer When you truly notice me, that must be my final form Forget about "It's illogical" and other things I've read out there I want to stretch (yay!), as far as I can (YES!!), this might just be my first challenge! (Growing UP!! -> next phase!) Tell me why, I want to ask you about the evolution of that burning hot passion The way in which you remain yourself The miracle your existence speaks to (Uh, baby!) Hey, I wanna know more, about what gets my heart racing It's going to top even love, This feels like a new revolution! S.O.S again today, keep running to my rescue, hero! Videos Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Opening OP 俺、ツインテールになります。OP|Opening animation 内田真礼2ndシングル「ギミー！レボリューション」ミュージックビデオ|Music video 内田真礼2ndシングルcw「アイマイ☆シェイキーハート」試聴Ver|Trial listening for the coupling song Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu OP「Gimme! Revolution」Full|Full song Navigation Category:Music